


You make me so achy

by Left4Shade-Due (ShadeDuelist)



Series: Post Infectio - post-apocalyptic shorts [1]
Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Knellis, M/M, Multi, Nellis, Nick solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/Left4Shade-Due
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes home one day to find Ellis gone, and his mind starts thinking up what they would be doing if that wasn't the case.  And then things get strangely out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me so achy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horsecanada9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Horsecanada9).



I came home in my usual sour mood.  That damn job…  Ever since the zombie apocalypse, I’d tried to be a stand-up kind of guy for the fireball’s sake.  You know, get a day job, bring in some money, act like a responsible human being?  I used to say ‘well fuck this, I’ll just thrive on my winnings’ but since gambling was made illegal in what’s left of the States – and since Ellis hates that I ‘cheated good honest folks outta their hard-earned money’, though I never will admit it to him – I had to find something else that gets me by.

So I somehow got roped into advertising.

I mean, yeah, it makes sense.  I have a way with words, I know ten different ways of not saying a true word… and since I have a nice voice, they had me doing radio commercials… and before I knew it, I’m head of a goddamn department and I’ve got three rookies working under me, eager to get bossed around.  Which would be a blast if it weren’t for two things.

Bossing people around is harder than it looks.

And I’m still getting bossed around myself.

Which leads me to my mood now.  After eight hours of getting nowhere with an ad campaign – well, I know what needs to be done, but those damn rookies can’t seem to get it into their damn heads that they have to do this like I’m telling them – and getting yelled at in some meeting for that reason, I was done for the day and for the week.  So I entered home, ready to complain to Ellis about those damn rookies and to forget all about them in a lengthy late afternoon pre-dinner fuck.

“Ellis?  You won’t believe what those three got up to today…”, I called out – but where I usually got an answer instantly from either the garage, the living room or the bedroom, now there was only silence.  Huh, that was odd, I mused as I walked through the kitchen and into the living room.  And then into the garage, up the stairs to the bathroom and the bedroom, into the attic and finally into the basement, which he and Keith had converted into a small bar-and-playroom with a pool table and a pinball machine and amplifiers for when their band practiced...  Nothing.  Every empty room just made me feel more antsy.

Where was he?

I walked back into the kitchen and saw the red blinking light of the answering machine, and I pressed the button to listen to the messages.

“You have three messages.  Message one, today three PM”  The cool pre-recorded female voice was followed by a voice I’d grown to appreciate.

“Ellis, this’s yer ma, ah was jus’ wonderin’ if’n yew an’ Nick’re comin’ by t’morreh for barbecue with Keith’s pa an’ misteh Harding an’ ‘is fam’ly!  Could’yeh  let me know?  Give Nick a hug fer me an’ tell ‘im ‘is last advertisement fer tha’ perfume jus’ had th’mos’ darlin’ girl on it!  ‘s A shame he don’t ‘preciate tha’ kind’f thing, really.”  …Ah, the voice of the South.  Ellis’ mom is a lot of things, but ‘prejudiced’ and ‘old-fashioned’ fortunately aren’t in that long list.  She has a habit of trying to better me, though, and sometimes she still points out ‘darlin’ girls’ to Ellis or to me even when she knows we’re happy together, but all in all she showed an understanding that not many people down in Savannah would’ve.  I made a mental note to call her back to thank her and tell her that we’d love to come barbecue the next day – if Coach brought his family, then it was bound to be good, because if I could trust one person on the world with food…

“Message two, today five thirty PM”  I blinked, that was barely half an hour ago.

“Nick?  Nick, this’s Ellis!  ‘Ey man, ah’m sorry ah ain’t there, but Keith kinda sur-prised me with tickets t’some old timer show in th’nex’ town over fer t’night!  Y’all don’’ haveta worry none ‘bout me fer dinner, too, ah made yeh some’a tha’ tomato sauce with meatballs yeh love so much, an’ there’s ice cream fer dessert.  Ah know how yeh love me bein’ there fer dinner, but y’know them old timer shows don’’ come ‘round but once a year an’ we missed th’las’ one… sorry, ah’ll make it up t’yeh, dahlin’… luv ya…”  I was speechless.  Keith had just yanked Ellis away to some antique car show without even letting me know?  It wasn’t the first time that Ellis and Keith went gallivanting off together – they’re closer than two fridge magnets superglued together at times – but they usually let me know beforehand.  Not while they were gone.

Ellis was going to have to work hard to make up for this.

“Message three, today five thirty-nine PM”  Now I really looked at the answering machine in disbelief.  I was already home at that time, probably checking the garage or the attic, or the basement, which was soundproofed.  And the third voice was that obnoxious drawl I could never in my entire life get used to.

“’Eya Nick!  ‘s Keith!  Listen, ah dun’ borrowed Ellis offa y’all fer jus’ a couple’a hours, jus’ thought y’wanted t’know.  There’s this ol’-timer show in Bradyville an’ ah got tickets offa tha’ li’l doll-faced gurl y’all love so much, th’one with the biker boyfriend.  …Ah f’get their names…  Anyways, ah jus’ called t’say don’t stay up late fer us, ah promise ah won’t drink none an’ ah swear ah’ll git Ellis home ‘fore midnight or some shee-yit!  …’Ey Ellis, wan’ say somethin’ to yer boyfriend or…?  Oh okay.  Ellis says t’say ‘luv yeh’ an’ promise he gon’ make it up t’you somehow.  Sounds like fun, man!  Aw hell, gotta go, they jus’ rolled in this sweet ride tha’-“  The tape ended there, mercifully – I swear Keith got on my nerve just talking.  But once I took a deep breath, I found myself unable to be mad at the hick.  He rarely promised to not drink, which meant that he was serious about getting Ellis home safely and in time.  And at least the fireball had left me something to eat.

“…Nick, man, you are the sorriest ass this side of shit…”, I said to myself as I opened the fridge and took out my dinner.

***

It was ten PM by the time I finally switched the tv off and put away my dirty dishes.  Whenever Ellis and Keith ride off into the sunset together, I made a habit of eating my dinner with some CSI on.  It was the closest to Vegas I’d get in some time, and I could even bear the fact that murder and eating tomato sauce went oddly well together.  With a sigh, I just ran some water over the dishes and left them in the sink.  Maybe I’d feel up to them in the morning, after Ellis had paid me some attention.  Right now, I craved a shower and some shut-eye.  I kicked off my shoes somewhere in between the kitchen and the living room and unbuttoned my shirt as I made my way up the stairs, feeling in a lazy mood.  Yes, whenever no one was around, I could care less about leaving my shoes lying around or my clothes strewn around the bed.  Or on the bed.  Or still on me in the bed.

Upstairs, in the bedroom, I caught sight of myself in the mirror, my shirt half untucked from my pants, and I grinned.  Not bad-looking for a guy in his thirties… the zombie apocalypse had left me looking kind of toned from running around with guns and gas cans and all kinds of shit that I can’t even remember properly, not to mention all the times when you have to outrun a Tank or play hide-and-seek with a Hunter and a Smoker.  I noticed how that light layer of sweat I had from the summer heat outside made my muscles stand out better in the faint light still coming from outside.  “…Ell, you’re missing out on this for some dumb cars…”, I said, and I could imagine how he’d respond if he was there, telling me that he wasn’t missing out and that ‘dumb cars’ couldn’t ever compare to me while running those big, calloused hands of his over my stomach lovingly and longingly.

My pulse picked up when my imagination became so vivid I could almost feel his touch.  God, that was intense.  I usually was the lustful one, yeah, but just a thought had my head spinning now… and the next thought made damn sure I felt like I was on fire.  My fantasy conjured up an image of Ellis unfastening my pants for me and saying he was going to make up for considering those ‘dumb cars’ over me.  I couldn’t help but close my eyes and bite my lip to hold back a loud pleading moan of his name.  Well, I wasn’t going to shower any time soon now, that much was sure.  Not when I went hard so fast, as if I hadn’t had any action for weeks.  God, I needed relief, I needed release… and just when Ellis wasn’t here…

There was nothing for it, I had to take matters into my own hands.  Litterally.

I slowly moved back to the bed, my own hands moving like Ellis’ had in my imagination, taking off my pants and boxershorts quickly and just throwing them anywhere as long as they were off me.  I ended up on the bed in just my shirt and the one sock that had managed to resist through the process of taking off  my underwear, but by then I was already leaning back onto the sheets, my hand around my length, moving languidly to draw out the pleasure just like he would.  God, my hands were nowhere near as callous or big or… well, his hands have this held-back strength whenever he touches me, like he could hurt me if he’s not careful, and my hands just don’t have that.  But what I lacked in actual sensations, my fantasy was making up for in goddamn spades with inventivity, because now I could see Ellis in my mind’s eye, kneeling in front of the bed as he let his tongue trail up my shaft, the mirror giving me a perfect view of that fine ass I loved to take.  My hand actually trembled now, lust becoming need as naturally as that, and I moaned loudly and pleadingly in the quiet of the house.

“Ahh, Elliiiisss…”

It sounded almost sacrilegious, breaking the silence like that, and it showed how _wanton_ I sounded.  That just made those wonderful images falter for a second.  I am not wanton, I never was, and I never will be.  That’s for sluts and addicts.  So in order to keep things going, I quickly moved the corner of my shirt collar to my mouth and bit down.  That’d take care of those need-filled moans just fine, and already the mental image of Ellis engulfing my member with a long, satisfied moan drew out another moan of my own which my shirt silenced perfectly.  I was drawn into this now, my hand moving quickly, pleasure becoming secondary to release and reality taking a backseat to allow the glorious image my fantasy was conjuring up to take over completely.  I let go of my shirt briefly to breathe – I was already breathing hard, my hand moving even faster – and subconsciously I mirrored the gestures Ellis was doing in my imagination, bringing two fingers of my left hand to my mouth to lather them up in saliva for what was about to come, and then biting down on the corner of my shirt again as I lay back, pulling my legs up a little to allow for the added stimulation I now craved.  Ellis, in my mind’s eye moved those fingers to lazily circle the pucker of my entrance, and I did the same, shivering in delight.  I was sensitive down there, and the fireball knew that and exploited it every damn chance he got, so in my mind’s eye he grinned and said that he ought to stop giving me head and start using his mouth elsewhere, but I complained, saying that I didn’t want to finish any way but buried inside him, and he let his behind give a little wiggle that I saw all the better in the mirror, but I shook my head.   He wasn’t going to move those plump, soft lips from around my member, and I just had to make sure of that.  So as he inserted a digit into me finally in my imagination – I did the same in reality, letting out a needy little whimper into my shirt – I laced my hands in his hair and thrust up into his mouth.  As always, his reaction was instant: he relaxed into my hold and swallowed  so he could take me as deep as I went now.  Just the feeling of his mouth, hot and wet and welcoming, had me eager for more, and the feeling of his finger pushing slowly into me until I could feel the knuckle – I ignored the feel of my ring against the sensitive skin, though it made a slight shiver of want run through me – and then he slowly, very slowly, started to fuck me with just that one finger.

That wouldn’t do, so I demanded more loudly, nearly letting the shirt corner slip from my mouth but managing to keep my moan muffled nonetheless.  Ellis moaned around me and added the second digit, eagerly pushing it just as deeply as the first one before twisting it inside of me, eagerly looking for that spot that’d have me squirming in his hold.  He never had been real good at finding it like that, but I had no trouble at all, so in my fantasy he found it by pure luck and memorized it.  I was at the edge in no time, and just as I made to warn him in my imagined little scenario…

I opened my eyes to see myself in the mirror, leaned back onto the bed, shirt half off me, my chest heaving with each panting breath, my one leg – sock still on my foot, now that’s persistence – propped up to allow my fingers in as deep as they could go, right hand wrapped around my almost aching erection and left hand dropped between my legs, fingers deep in my own ass eagerly spreading myself for the man that’d never see this vision of pure need for him… but just the thought that he could be standing there seeing this, just the thought that he could open the door and instantly be a part of this, was far more effective in pushing me over the edge than my imagination ever could, and with a loud half-cry of his name – I didn’t care how wanton and needy it sounded, I needed him and I wasn’t about to become ashamed of that fact – I fell back onto the bed as release hit hard.  I felt my own fluids hit my stomach and gave a softer moan of his name.

_“…Ahh fuuuuck Ellis…”_

“…Nick?!”  From downstairs, his voice issued, sounding concerned, and I blanched.  Shit, he was back.  And he was quickly making his way up to the bedroom.  There was no time to clean up this mess, and my body wouldn’t cooperate, and-  The door flew open and Ellis came running in.  “Nick, y’all okay- _…oh…_ ”  I could’ve sank into the bed with shame.  But the embarrassment of being caught red-handed – or, in this case, sticky-handed – wasn’t over yet, oh no, because then Keith decides to speak up from next to the door, just waltzing in.

“’Ey Ellis, is ‘e awri- _holy mother’a mercy, Nick!_ ”  Okay, I wasn’t about to fault that logic.  It may not have been the first time Keith ever saw me naked – let’s not go into detail why or how – but the hick was the last man I needed to see me like that, so I got up and pulled one of the pillows of the bed along to hold in front of me as I moved.

“Okay, both of you, out!  Out, out, out!”, I ground out, and Keith took a step back but Ellis just stood rooted to the spot, staring at me in the slowly dying light of the evening before kissing me.  Passionately.

And pushing me right back down onto the bed.

“Mmm…  E-ellis, wha-“, I started, confused as hell, but he silenced me with a single look.

“Y’all ain’t got no idea how much ah wanted t’jus’… jump yeh when ah came home…”  His hands were moving from my hips over my stomach, disregarding the mess I’d made there, to my chest and then to my cheek.  “…Y’see, ah have th’perfect plan t’make up for gittin’ whisked ‘way by Keith an’ missin’ yeh all day…”

“…W-what’s that?”, I asked, though I knew.  I could tell by that look in his eyes that I’d be in this bed for some time yet.  But oh boy was I ever surprised when he answered.

“…Yeah, ah was thinkin’ yew jus’ let me an’ Keith ‘ere take care’a y’all… git’chu feelin’ real good…”  Every pause was punctuated by heated kisses, and by the time he pulled himself away from me, my head was spinning and it was all I could do to nod.  “…now ah’ve gotta go an’ wash up firs’, ah had a bit’f a mis-hap with some beer an’ a hotdog but Keith’ll git’chu right on ‘head, won’t yeh?”  Ellis grinned impishly at his friend, and Keith – in a show-stopping display of everything that made him obnoxious normally – he nodded and stretched lazily, showing off himself.

“Ahh yeah, ah’ll take good care of misteh Fancy-pants…  Yew jus’ git cleaned up, Ell’, an’ we’ll be right ‘ere when yew’s done.”  Ellis moved away, and I felt a bit let down, but I didn’t get much chance to complain because Keith, eager as ever, pounced on the bed and landed halfway over me, grinning down at me.  “…Naw don’t yeh worry none, Nick… ah know jus’ what’cha like…”  After which he continued just what Ellis started, kissing down my neck, and I had to admit he knew exactly where to pause and where to move on, and by the time he was at my shoulders I was already breathing hard again.  “…y’mind helpin’ me take these ‘ere clothes off?”  His hands didn’t wait for my reply, but they took mine and placed them on his hips, where they got to work pushing off his pants while he removed his shirt.

Now, Keith… well, it started out weird.  One night, Keith walked in on us – way back when we hadn’t even revealed we were having a ‘thing’ to Ellis’ mother or my own parents.  When he just stood there, I was afraid he’d flip.  But then he said that things made sense suddenly, and he just grinned and stood there, and Ellis looked at me and said that he wouldn’t mind Keith being there and I just looked from one hick to the other and groaned.  Until Keith took off his shirt and winked at me, and I just stared.  He didn’t look nearly as ugly as Ellis had already said, but at that moment, when Ellis said that he wouldn’t mind taking care of Keith as well, I just nodded.  And that was by far not the last time he was there.  So this time, when he got naked, I was really up for it.

“…Shit, Keith…”, I ground out when he sucked on this one spot on my neck that seemed to connect directly to my groin, sending an electrical surge through me and making me pant harshly against him.  God, he wasn’t kidding when he said he knew just what I liked.  He ground himself against me now, skin against skin, and I moaned against him, my own lips moving to a spot on his neck that I’d seen Ellis lap at before that got a really intense reaction, and this was no exception.  His grind nearly pushed me into the mattress.

“Ha-aaaaah y-yeah Nick… fuck, y’ain’t kiddin’ ‘round t’day, huh?”  He kissed to my shoulder and then to my chest, and I just licked my lips.  My god, he looked hot over me, grinning down at me.

“I… ahh… y-you’re good, Keith… s-second best…”

“’Ey Ellis, y’hear tha’?!  Ah’m best right after y’all!”, Keith called over to the bathroom, but his attention never left me, and he slowly moved so he was laying on his side and nudged his head.  “Ah wan’ y’all over me, Nick…”

“Eager to be taken?”, I asked, looking him over as I moved over him, but to my surprise, he shook his head.

“Ah’ll be th’one t’do the takin’ t’day, an’ ah think y’all know tha’…”, he said, in a sultry drawl that had the hair on the back of my head stand on end.  I was in too deep to say no, but I hadn’t ever let Keith take me before.  Usually, when Keith joined in on our fun, we both had Ellis, or Ellis took me as Keith took Ellis, but today apparently the hick wanted me.  I nodded and grinned down at him as one of his hands moved to my behind and the other to my chest, tweaking one of my nipples as he just looked up at me.  I let out a whimper, which sounded a bit more needy than I wanted it to, but fuck, I was burning up by that time.  “…Sounds like y’all be wantin’ me already…”

“M-maybe…”, I admitted, and he rolled his eyes, moving one hand to my head and pulling me down roughly for a rather delicious kiss.  He tasted of chili hotdogs and orange soda, and something that probably was his natural taste – but it fitted him perfectly at that moment, and I allowed him to pull at my hips.  “N-not dry, come on, you even do Ellis the courtesy of letting him slick you up!”, I said indignantly, and he just chuckled.

“Relax, man, ain’t no way ah’m gon’ take yer ass dry… ah got th’lube here.”  Now I was slightly surprised.  With Ellis, he usually let him suck him for a bit to get slicked up before taking him, but for me he’d use lube?  I felt at the same time flattered and a bit ticked off.  It felt a bit like he didn’t want me to get my mouth busy.  But then he took one of my hands and squirted some lube onto it and grinned.  “Y’all bes’ get busy, man, ah’m startin’ t’git a bit impatient…”  I nodded and set to work, giving his length –which was slick with my fluids and his own precum by now from all the grinding we’d done before – a few strokes, coating it with the lubricant, and then Keith pulled me away from my work, his hands on my hips and his expression one of lust-filled concentration as he positioned me just right and then pulled me down onto him agonizingly slow.  I could feel every inch of him as he entered me.  God, he felt just as huge as he looked – bigger than Ellis, that much was sure.  “… _ah gawd_ , Nick… y-yeh feel good on me like this…”, Keith ground out, and I gave a half-moaned reply.

“F-fuckin’ hell… Keith, you’re… ahh… h-how does Ellis… handle you so well…?”

“’E jus’… does… now shut up an’ enjoy this…”, the hick said as he pulled me the final inch down onto him while thrusting up, and I think I cried out.  He was… well, I needed some getting used to just the feel of him, but when he moved, it was like liquid fire seared up my spine.

“…mmm, Niiiick, yeh’re so nice an’ tight…”, Keith managed to utter as he grabbed my hips and thrust up into me again, a bit harsher this time, and I moaned just as loud as I had before.  A wave of heat rushed down my spine, up into my brain – and Keith’s shit-eating grin wasn’t really helping things.

“…Ah, looks like y’all have Nick nice an’ goin’ already!”, Ellis said from behind me, and Keith looked over my shoulder at him.

“Y’ready?”  Ellis apparently nodded, and the next thing I know, I’m being pushed forward by him, Keith eagerly holding me in place while Ellis moved behind me, kissing my neck and causing me to moan.  God, the sensation of being filled by one hick while the other touched me like that had me feeling like a time bomb ready to go off… but what were they planning?

Ellis pressed into me, and now I could feel what he was trying to do – trying and succeeding.  He pushed inside me,  and I resisted the urge to cry out in pain.  But he didn’t stop, and soon they were both moving inside of me, a natural kind of rhythm growing slowly – and now every thrust either one of them gave had pleasure.  Slowly building pleasure that was coursing through me, growing like a tidal wave.  I hadn’t ever thought that it’d be so good to be taken by Keith – or that it’d be so exquisite to feel both men inside me, moving in harmony, bringing me to a height I’d never been before.

“S-shit, I…”, I warned them, but my words were drowned out by Keith’s moan.

“Ah Niiiick… Ellis… oh Nick, oh Ell, oh fuckin’ _aaaaaaaaah…_ ”  I could feel him shudder underneath me, and I swore to God it set off fireworks in my head as the push he gave hit something inside of me.  I came undone with a strained cry.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck Elliiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…”  It was a plea more than anything, and my lover listened, as always pushed right over the edge by my own climax.

“Nick Nick _Niiiiiiiiiiiick yeaaaah…_ ”  He thrust in deeper than Keith had, but my own release made me impervious to the pain it would’ve caused before.  We all collapsed onto the bed, a messy heap of limbs and clothes and sweaty torsos.

“…Fuckin’ hell, ain’t y’all glad yeh came home early now, Ell’?”, Keith said after a minute or so, and I groaned.  He had moved a bit, which made the discomfort in my rear end come back with a vengeance, and  Ellis mercifully moved off me to allow me to move off Keith.  I did so and then collapsed between both hicks.

“Man, can y’believe tha’ actually happened?”, Ellis said in that lofty tone he always had afterwards, and I grinned.  I couldn’t believe it either, but the pain in my ass and the fact that I was lying stark damn naked between two of the most handsome men ever to come out of the south kind of proved it.  Ellis looked at me as well, and my heart gave an odd little throb.

“…Fuck, I love you, fireball…”

“…Ah luv yeh too, Nick…”  He moved a bit closer to me, draping an arm around me and kissing me gently, and just like that the afterglow of lust turned into the softest affection.  I wouldn’t want it any other way.  But of course Keith had to spoil the mood, being the goof he is.

“…So no one up fer seconds?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my darlin' sweet pervy Ellis waifuu of amazing talent and incredible passion, Horsecanada9. She inspired this with her amazing artwork - and more specifically her livestreams of the 24th and the 25th of July 2012. She just puts so much life and love into her art, I can't help but catch the spark a little...


End file.
